Breaking Chains
by Westward Rambler
Summary: Footsteps showed that the men were nearing the cell. The two teenagers were staring at each other in terror. And the door opened.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys. I'm going with a new tactic here. Let me know what all of you think. No flames please.

Breaking Chains

The boy twisted in his captor's grip. 'Get off her!' he screamed. 'Let her go!'

'Shut up!' a man, tall and desperately handsome, growled. 'I will tell them to let her go when I please and not before.'

The boy's eyes desperately roved over the 15 or so men gathered together, two holding a petite girl's arms. The girl was manacled and bloody, her body limp. He appeared unable to look away, his eyes glued to the girl in horror. Then his eyes flickered suddenly to the man standing behind the girl holding a whip, who appeared quite amused.

'No.' the boy whispered hoarsely. 'Don't hurt her anymore. She didn't do anything.'

The man holding the boy snarled behind him. 'Do you honestly think, even for a minute, that I would simply let_ my_ slaves escape? Did you not know that I would come after you?'

'Hey, Alevo!' one of the men holding the girl said.

'What?' the man snapped.

'I don't want to go against your judgment, but if you want to keep this girl, you should probably lay off the whip. She won't last much longer.'

Alevo considered this. 'Well...it would be a fitting punishment if she did indeed die...However, not today. Lock them up! I will decide what to do with them later. Our dinner is waiting for us now. Let's go.'

'Yes, sir!' the men shouted gleefully. They carried the girl over to a cell, and threw the boy in with her, then went off quickly, obviously looking forward to the food.

The boy crawled to the girl's side. 'Drea?' he said. 'Andrea, talk to me!'

After a while, her eyes flickered open. She licked her chapped lips, then opened her mouth. 'Hey, bro.' she murmured weakly. 'Why aren't we dead?'

The boy sighed heavily, pulling himself over to the wall and leaning his head against it.

Drea looked at him irritably. 'Well? What are they gonna do with us?' When he didn't answer, she seemed to get even madder.

'Sasuke! Answer me, dammit!'

He glared at her, but was saved from answering by Alevo and his men, who appeared to be standing near the cell door.

'What are you going to do with these kids, Alevo?' one of the men asked. 'You can't keep them here any longer. They keep escaping, and it is irritating to have to keep bringing them back again.'

'Maybe you should just kill them now.' another man said. 'You won't have to worry about them anymore.'

The siblings looked at each other in fear. Their attention was once again captured, however, when Alevo himself spoke quietly.

'I have been thinking about this, and I've come to a decision. Why kill them? Sure it would give us amusement for a little while, but then what? So, here is what we will do. I am going to give them to the king. They could really be useful. I'll need some insiders in the palace if my plan is going to work.' He laughed.

'Awww!' the men groaned.

'After everything that we've done to keep them here, you're just going to let them go? Just like that? Why do they have to be the insiders? It's not like they will do what you tell them to!'

Alevo deliberated. 'Well... I suppose we could give the brats something to remember us by-'

'Alright!'

'-and they will be the ones going inside the palace because they do not arouse suspicion. Security around the palace is nearly impossible to bypass. Any one of you thugs would be spotted for what you are and immediently thrown out. Now, go ahead and give them some incentive to obey my orders. Don't go too hard on the girl, though. She is already half-dead. I need both of them alive.'

Footsteps showed that the men were nearing the cell. Sasuke and Drea were staring at each other in terror. The door opened.

'Come on you brats. We got a little surprise for you!'

Their struggles and yells were pointless. The men grabbed them both and hauled them away.

* * *

Several miles away, a girl was sitting on the edge of a shimmering pond, sketching cheerfully.

'Hey, Saku!' a boy called from behind her.

She carefully put down her sketchbook, then turned around grinning.

'What's up Kiba? Here to swim?'

Kiba sat down next to her. 'Totally! Hey, first one to make three laps around the pond wins, okay?'

Sakura shook her head, laughing at him. 'Okay, fine, but I'm gonna win this time!'

He smirked at her. 'Yeah, that's what you said yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before _that_...'

She growled at him.'You're on, dogbreath!'

'Princess Sakura! Prince Kiba!'

They looked at each other and groaned. _'Margaret', _Sakura muttered in disgust.

A large, matronly woman came striding towards them. In charge of all the servants, she exercised her authority constantly. The younger servants were all terrified of her. She seemed to take enormous pleasure in ordering around the royal children, and they hated her.

'Get over here _now_!'

Sighing, they stood up. Sakura gathered up her art materials, then they walked over to the lady.

'Yes?' Kiba said uncomfortably.

She reached them and stood in front of them imperiously. 'Your father demands that you see him in his throne room right away. Sakura, you look _terrible_. For _heavens_ sake, child! You are a _princess_, not a prostitute! Take off that swimsuit and go change into a _modest_ _dress_ before you go to see your father. Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!'

Sakura walked away angrily, muttering curses under her breath. Kiba caught up to her easily, grinning.

'What's so funny? She just said I looked like a prostitute! This isn't even a revealing swimsuit! She is so...so...ugh!'

Kiba attempted to arrange his face into a sympathetic expression, but couldn't quite pull it off. He ended up looking like he had swallowed a lemon.

Sakura glanced at him as they reached the doors of the castle. 'You are so insensitive! I honestly can't believe I'm related to you!'

He started laughing. She stalked off.

* * *

'You wished to see us, Father?' Sakura said calmly.

'Oh, yes my dear. Lord Alevo wishes to have an audience with me. You remember him? Since I may not be around much longer, I want you and your brother to learn what to do. Alright?'

'Of course, Father' Sakura said, slightly irritated. She hated the thought of one day maybe having to rule the country. Plus Alevo slightly scared her.

_I could never do what Father does. I'm just not cut out for it. But Kib's oldest anyway. I probably won't have to rule at all._

She was snapped out of her musings when her father spoke again. 'Is that okay with you, Kiba?'

'Sure, Dad' he said cheerfully.

'Alright,' the king said to a guard standing next to him. 'Let him in.'

The huge doors at the end of the hall opened, and a quiet-looking man stepped in. He bowed gracefully. 'Hail, King Haroll!' he murmered. 'I have brought you a gift, my king.'

Haroll bowed his head in acknowledgment. 'Why, thank you, Alevo.'

Alevo turned to the man standing next to him. 'Go get them.' He turned back to the king. 'I found these wandering on my land. I would be honored if you would accept them from me. You will enjoy them, I am sure.'

Sakura leaned over to her brother sitting next to her. 'What's he talking about?' she whispered.

'No ide-'

Sakura stared at him in confusion. 'Slave trader.' he sighed.

'Nani?'

She followed his gaze. Now there were 4 figures standing at the foot of the king's throne. Two of them were in chains, barely standing.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

_A _slave trader._ What a terrible man. Those poor kids! They can't be any older than me and Kib. How terrible would it be to have the life of a slave! They look as if they are going to collapse at any second! But- but, why are they here? Father doesn't like having slaves around. What would we do with slaves around here, anyway?_ _We have our servants to help us._

'Alevo?'

_Hah! Father is totally going to blow up! Serves that guy right!_

'I do not need any slaves at the moment. You shall have to find someone else to keep them.'

_I wish Father wasn't _always_ so polite. I would really have liked to see him get mad at that guy. He's creepy._

There was a silence. 'If you say so, my king. But I must say, if you do not take them then I will be forced to...dispose of them. I do not have the income or the time to support slaves that cannot serve me, and neither does anyone else in this area.'

I gasped. Kiba is growling next to me. _How could anyone kill someone simply because they don't have enough time to take care them?_

I turn to Father. He is hesitating. I know that he really does not want slaves in his castle, but also does not want to be responsible for anyone dying.

'Father, please' I beg. 'Don't let him kill them!'

He turns to me and sighs. 'Sakura' he says.

'Yes, Father?' I said eagerly.

'I will make a deal with you. I will arrange to take the slaves, but you and Kiba must be responsible for seeing that they are returned to full health. Alright?'

I agreed instantly, not realizing what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm not sure how I like this one. Should I continue or not. Reviews very much appreciated!

-Supah out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please review again!

* * *

Sakura yawned, rubbed her eyes, then sat up in her bed. She glanced around her room. It wasn't even daylight yet. She sighed tiredly and sank back against her pillows.

" Lady Sakura, Lady Sakura!"

The door banged open and she jolted up. "Lady Sakura..." the maid doubled over, gasping.

Sakura frowned. "Yes?" she asked rather angrily. The girl HAD come in without knocking.

The maid stood up, smoothed down her dress, then hastily curtsied. "The thing is, Lady, you had better come quick. Those two slaves that you got from that Mr. Alevo...", she sighed dreamily. "...Who is gorgeous by the way, um...what was I saying?"

"I had better come quick..." Sakura prompted.

"Oh yes! You had better come quick. Those two slaves, well, you'll see. Please hurry, Lady!" she curtsied again then went out quickly.

Sakura groaned irritably. She stood up slowly, then went and put on one of her favorite dresses. She then went out to the room that was given to the two slaves, whose names she still didn't know. After her father had agreed to keep them, they had been taken there and she had not seen them since. That had happened last night.

She stopped in front of the door and knocked softly. Instantly the door was opened by one of the Royal Family's servants. "Oh, Princess, you're here. Thank God, I don't know what to do. I came in to make the beds this morning and found them like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come in and see, Milady. It's terrible!"

Sakura brushed by him and went inside. She immediantly went over to the two prone figures lying on the bed and bent over them. Her voice turned cold.

"Get Kiba."

* * *

Several minutes later, a diseveled-looking Kiba came in. "What the hell is going on? Why did you have to wake me up so early? This is rediculo-"

"Come and see this, Kiba."

He went over to her, still mad. As soon as he saw the slaves, his face paled. "God! What happened?"

Sakura reached over and stroked the unconcious boy's back. "I don't know. Whoever owned them before they came here must have done this. Who would do something like that?"

Kiba gazed down at the two, speechless. For once. Both of their backs and arms were covered in sores, burns, and bruises.

Several servants crowded around the beds, murmuring in dismay as they saw the two slaves. "Back up!" Sakura commanded. "If I'm going to heal them, I need space."

When she was satisfied, she pressed her hands on the boy's back. He groaned and attempted to shake off her hands. She paused, startled, then noticed he was still unconcious.

Her hands began to glow with a soft green light. The servants around her started muttering in suprise.

After a period of about 15 minutes, she was satisfied with the way he had healed. There were still marks and bruises, and he he was still hurt, but he would be fine. She moved on to the girl, who was considerably worse off. It took more than 30 minutes to heal her.

When she was done she collapsed into a chair, exausted. Kiba took charge. "Alright, I want someone to be in this room at all times to watch them. When they wake up, come get me or Princess Sakura. I'm going back to bed."

"Me too." Sakura stood up slowly, then started to make her way towards her bedroom.

As soon as the Royal Children left, the servants crowded together, muttering frantically.

"Did you see what she did? What was that?"

"Her hands were _glowing_!"

"How did she do that?"

"Normally it would have taken them months, or even years, to recover from something like that. And now they're laying there like they could wake up any minute!"

After a while, all but the one who had to watch the two left. They all wanted to tell their friends and families about what they had seen.

* * *

It was several hours later that the two siblings opened their eyes.

* * *

Well, its me again. You all know how much I love reviews, so please tell me what you think. If you review, I'll give you a virtual cookie from my virtual cookie jar. So yeah. The faster you review, the faster I update!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, I'm sorry about this chapter. It's pretty short. And so was the last one. BUT... I promise that the next one will be way longer.

* * *

Sakura ran, following the river, trying to clear her thoughts. She collapsed panting under the shade of her favorite oak tree.

Ever since she had woken up this morning, she could not stop thinking about that boy. She had healed him, but his agonized face was still etched in her memory.

She sighed irritably, stood up, and started walking back to the castle. She had gone in to check on them early this morning, but the two were still unconcious. _I think I'll check on them again_, she mused._ Maybe they're awake_.

With that in mind, she started walking quicker towards the room the two were kept in. When she arrived, she hesitated, then knocked on the door loudly. The door was opened by the servant Kiba told to watch over the slaves. "Oh, oh Princess! The two children haven't woken up yet. Prince Kiba told me to get you when they woke up and I would have, only they're not awake. I would have got-"

Sakura interrupted the young man. "Alright, Dwayne. I can take it from here. Why don't you go and get yourself something to eat. You've been here since late last night, haven't you?"

"Oh, thank you, milady. I will do that. You'll call me when you're done here, won't you? When you call me, I'll be there! Goodbye, Princess!" He left, bowing repeatedly.

"Goodbye Dwayne" Sakura muttered. The boy was nice, handsome too, but really annoying. She sighed then sat down next to the slave boy to wait for him to wake up.

After a while, she reached out and touched his hair. She smiled then, and ran her fingers through it. _It's so soft!_ she thought. She stroked it again.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes. His eyes flashed to the girl's, and she froze. She flushed as she realized that her hand was still in his hair.

He jerked away from her. "Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Sakura leaned back, frightened. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"What's your problem? Who gives you the right to just waltz in here and act like you're my girlfriend or something?"

"I- I was only touching your hair, it was nothing bad-"

"Shut up! Just who do you think that you are? And what were you thinking? That I would appreciate you doing something like that? A slut- that's what you are.'

Sakura covered her face, then turned and ran out the door. She ran to her room, where she threw herself on the bed and burst into tears.

_If it hadn't been for me, he would be _dead_ right now_, she thought, wiping away her tears. _That jerk! I mean, I understand. I'd be mad too. But he didn't even listen to be when I wanted to explain!_

After a while she calmed down. She washed her face and changed, then went downstairs. It was time for lunch.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura's father came to her room. "Sakura" he said calmly. "I have been thinking. You are far too cut off from our people. Most of them have not even seen you. I would like to suggest something."

"Yes, father?" Sakura glanced up at him from where she was reading a book.

"I would like to hold a ball, a dance, here. Is that alright with you, dear?"

"Of course father. Who would you invite?" She stood up, and glanced at him quizzicaly.

"Most of the nobles in the country, along with some monarchs from the neighboring countries. I am hiring a professional planner to take care of the details. If there is anything specific that you would like at the ball, please tell her."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to take care of that." She smiled at her aging father. Her father smiled then turned to leave.

He stopped as he got to the door and turned back. "Oh, Sakura, I just remembered something. I invited the two slave children to attend the ball. Kiba will help the boy to find an outfit for the dance, and I would really appreciatie it if you would let the poor girl borrow one of your dresses to wear. Thank you dear." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura stumbled back, collapsing on the bed. The boy would be at the ball. _Holy Shit_.

* * *

Alright guys. You all know how much I love to get reviews. Please, please review, everyone who reads my story. Once I get 10 reviews, I will put the next chapter up. Thank you all and HAPPY SUMMER!! WOOHOO!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, here's the next chapter. By the way, I just wanted to make it clear that Sakura had been attempting to avoid Sasuke, but since he will be at the ball she won't be able to. And I would like to say thank you to _Haliz_, who likes to review my story. ALRIGHT THEN, here we go.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be sitting here writing this? I didn't think so.

Breaking Chains

Kiba walked briskly down the hallway, and turned into his bedroom. He turned towards his bed then yelped as he saw someone already sitting on it.

"Who are yo- Oh, you're that slave guy. What are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, his eyes rather cold. "My name is Sasuke, Prince."

"Well...Sasuke...What are you doing in my room?"

"The maid who cleaned up my room told me that the king said requested I come to you. Apparently there is a dance coming up that I have to go to. And the maid said that you are supposed to have a suit for me, Prince."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Alright, I can find you one."

"Thank you." Sasuke said grudgingly. Kiba's eyes flashed angrily. _This kid has practically no emotion. What's his problem?_

"Hey, wasn't there a girl with you?"

"My sister."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Someone is finding her a dress, Prince. She has to go to the ball too."

* * *

"So...what's your name?"

"M-my name is Andrea, Milady."

"Well pleased to meet you. So, my father asked me to loan you one of my dresses."

"One of _your_ dresses, Milady? Oh, I couldn't. I would mess it up, or something. I could never-"

"Don't worry about it, Andrea. I have so many dresses, even if you burned twenty of them I would have enough to last me a long time."

Andrea smiled happily. She was a very pretty girl, Sakura noted. She had shoulder length black-blue hair and shining dark eyes. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how much the girl had been through. She still shuddered when she remembered the horrific wounds on Andrea's back.

Sakura mentally shook herself, then smiled back at Andrea. "Well, you know that there will be tons of cute guys there, so we had better start getting ready. Let's pick out a dress first."

After several hours of hard work, the two girls stood in front of Sakura's floor-length mirror and examined their appearances. Andrea was looking stunning in a long, light-blue dress with white accessories. Her hair had been straightened, and then expertly styled. Sakura looked absolutely gorgeous in a flowing, strapless white dress with no accessories but a silver tiara. Her hair was in gentle ringlets.

The girls grinned, satisfied. "Well, Andrea, it looks like we are going to be the most beautiful girls at the ball." Sakura stated. The two girls had become rather close. Andrea was charming and witty.

"You got that right, Milady. They won't be able to resist us."

Sakura laughed in agreement. "Well, we better get going, Andrea. The ball starts, um...half an hour ago! We're late!"

* * *

About half an hour earlier, the ball had began. Noblemen had started to come in, wearing all of their finery.

Kiba and Sasuke stood by the drinks table, each with a drink in their hand. They had been talking for a few hours, and had found that they had a lot in common. Kiba still thought that the boy had a major attitude problem, but he had kind of gotten used to it by now.

"Where the heck is that girl?" Kiba growled. "She's already...30 minutes late! Yeah, this is ridiculous!"

"Hn." Kiba twitched in irritation at the boy's answer.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting for her. Let's go ahead and enjoy ourselves. Pick a girl and let's go dance." He walked off, following a slim brunette.

Sasuke grunted, then leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

Soon afterwards, he noticed that everyone was turning towards the door and bowing, just like they had done when Kiba had first entered. Sasuke glanced towards the door in mild curiosity.

The people were murmuring and moving out of the way in reverence. A beautiful girl came walking towards him. Sasuke looked at her, and his eyes widened as he recognized the girl that had been in his room. Sakura glanced at him, then looked back ahead and continued walking.

Kiba moved to stand next to Sasuke again. "So, dude, that's my sister. Pretty, isn't she?"

"Your _sister_? T-then that makes her-"

"Princess Sakura, yeah."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He knew full well what the penalties for disrespecting royalty was- imprisonment or possibly death. And he had called _the princess _a slut. He was screwed.

He stood up quickly and started to follow the girl. He knew that his only chance would be if he could somehow get her to not be mad at him. He grimaced. This would probably be humiliating.

* * *

Kiba had succeeded in catching up with the brunette that he had originally been following. The two were now dancing, and he had a massive headache. The girl's head seemed to be as empty as a balloon, and it was driving him insane. _What is with the girls in this country?_ he wondered. _They're all either massively stupid, falling all over me, or off limits!_

Kiba couldn't take it anymore and excused himself. He went to sit down off to the side of the dance floor. He was sick of girls trying to get some with him just because he was going to be king. Not one girl actually cared about him, just his title. He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Andrea had gotten separated from Sakura when the two had entered the ballroom. She had wandered around the ballroom for a while, looking for a place to sit down. All of the tables were full, except for one which had only a young man in it.

She approached the table. "Exuse me. Is this seat taken?"

The boy, whose head was in his hands, looked up at her. She gasped and stumbled back. "Prince! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." She waved her hands helplessly. "Um, I'll just be going now."

The prince interrupted her. "No, I insist you sit." he murmured. "I would enjoy the company."

Andrea looked around for help, then when no one came she sat down. The young man looked at her quizzically. "So, tell me your name and where you are from."

"I-I am Andrea, Your Highness, and I am not really from anywhere. My brother and I were allowed to stay at the castle."

"Who is your brother?"

"His name is Sasuke, Prince."

"Oh yeah." Kiba laughed. "I wouldn't have thought that you two were related." Then he sobered. "You're the girl..."

"Yes sir."

"Who did that to you? Your back I mean."

Andrea went white. Her eyes darted around the room like a caged animal. When she spoke, her voice was deceptively calm. "I'm afraid that I don't remember. The trauma of the incident, you know."

Kiba nodded, but his eyes were slightly suspicious. "Well, don't worry. If we find the man who did it, we'll make him pay." Andrea shifted slightly.

* * *

Sasuke was still following Sakura. Suddenly she stopped, turned, and glared at him. "Why are _you _following me, jerk?" she hissed.

Sasuke moved to stand in front of her and bowed. "I wanted to ask your forgiveness, Princess Sakura. I-I was not myself when I spoke to you earlier."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You mean that you are simply sorry because I am royalty and if I say so you will be executed tomorrow."

Sasuke paled. "I was not myself then, Milady. If I had known-"

"Of course you wouldn't have snapped at me if you had known. Idiot."

Sasuke bowed again. "Please. I really do apologize."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone, um...what's your name again?"

"My name is Sasuke, Princess."

"Well, Sasuke, I won't tell anyone. See that it doesn't happen again." She turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke staring after her.

* * *

Andrea laughed. She had gradually become accustomed to the Prince. He was very handsome, very funny, and very kind. The two were getting along very well.

Kiba grinned at her. _She's different from the others_, he noted. His eyes searched her face, looking for something to explain this fact.

* * *

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jake, a young handsome prince from a neighboring country. He smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Sakura nodded at him happily. "Of course sir," she replied, blushing slightly. They stepped out to the dance floor.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall again. He looked up to see Sakura swirling on the dance floor with a blond youth. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

Later that night after the ball, Andrea and Sakura met up outside of Sakura's room. "What a ball," Sakura laughed. "Did you meet anyone?"

"Well, I actually started talking with your brother. He's so nice!" Sakura nodded in agreement. The two girls talked for a few more minutes, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Later that week, Sakura was strolling in the palace's large gardens and making a bouquet of flowers to go in her room. She trimmed a few roses, then started as someone came up behind her.

"Oh, it's only you Sasuke," she said in relief. "You scared me!"

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes, then suddenly brightened.

"Want to walk with me?" she asked him cheerfully.

Sasuke shrugged and started walking. Sakura quickly fell into step behind him. She chattered constantly for several minutes, then fell into a brooding silence.

Sasuke glanced around the garden. Something was wrong. Sasuke's father had been a police officer, and Sasuke had picked up some of an officer's sixth sense.

He looked up an old, huge oak tree, and his eyes widened when he saw a man dressed in black holding a small dagger in the throwing position. Sasuke followed the man's gaze.

His dagger was pointed at Sakura.

* * *

Okay guys, please tell me what you thought. This chapter was kinda just setting up for the next one, which should be good. Well you all know that reviews are the best things ever, so please get me some!!

Supah out!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Well I'm back. Sorry about the kinda late update. I've been trying to update once a week, but I had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter. Disclaimer:

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own Naruto

And neither do You!

(I don't own the rhyme neither)

Well then, here we go.

* * *

Breaking Chains

_Sasuke glanced around the garden. Something was wrong. Sasuke's father had been a police officer, and Sasuke had picked up some of an officer's sixth sense._

_He looked up an old, huge oak tree, and his eyes widened when he saw a man dressed in black holding a small dagger in the throwing position. Sasuke followed the man's gaze._

_His dagger was pointed at Sakura._

* * *

Sakura had gone ahead of Sasuke without even noticing that he had stopped. She was smiling to herself and picking more flowers while unaware that she was in mortal danger.

Sasuke felt a terrific pounding in his ears. His feet carried him towards the princess without his brain being aware of what was going on.

The assassin threw his dagger.

Sakura shrieked as Sasuke collided into her, knocking her off her feet. The dagger thudded into the tree directly behind where she had been standing.

Sakura twisted around from where she was lying on the ground, and her eyes widened as she saw the assassin grunt in fury and pull out another dagger.

Sasuke saw the man too, and immediately realized that he would not be able to save Sakura this time. He felt a horrible sensation deep in his chest, and briefly wondered what it was. The assassin threw the second dagger.

* * *

Instantly the two teenagers were pulled out of the line of fire and the assassin was knocked unconscious.

Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief. The ANBU were here.

The ANBU were the royal family's personal servants and guardians. They answered to no one but her father.

One ANBU member wearing a cat mask pulled Sakura to her feet. "Don't worry, Milady," he assured her. "He won't bother you again."

"Thank you," Sakura murmured softly, still rather shell-shocked.

Another ANBU member came forward. "Princess, I think it would be best if we speak to your father. He will have to assign someone to guard you."

"Well, why?" Sakura questioned. "You have the man who was trying to kill me right there."

"Yes, but if someone wanted to kill you, then chances are other people will have a motive too."

"O-okay," Sakura agreed. "Let's go and talk to Father."

King Harroll turned very grave after hearing the news. "It is a good thing that Sasuke was there, child. You would most likely have been killed otherwise." Sakura nodded in agreement, and flashed Sasuke a grateful look.

"I am going to double security around the castle, and there will be someone guarding you all the time, dear." the king continued.

"And I think that, in light of Sasuke's service, he and his sister should both be moved to master suites. They are now our honored guests."

Sasuke bowed to the king.

* * *

Later that night, the four teenagers- Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Andrea- were gathered together in Sakura's room, playing poker with their spare change.

The game was very animated, but Sasuke and Sakura soon were out. With nothing else to do, the two went out to Sakura's large balcony overhanging the castle garden.

Sakura crossed to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the rail, staring at the stars. "They're so pretty," she said softly. "Do you ever wonder what they are made of?"

Sasuke looked at her, really looked at her, with her pink hair and her shining eyes that seemed so much like stars themselves.

She turned to him. "How did you and Andrea come to be slaves?" she asked him quietly.

He grunted, not wanting to relive the memories. Sakura immediately replied, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright, I understan-"

"It...was nine years ago, when me and Drea were eight. A former convict kidnapped the two of us to get revenge on my father for something. My father used to be a police officer.

The criminal had no use for us after he had taken us away from our parents and our younger sister, so he was going to kill us. A passing band of men stopped him and took us in. They were our heroes, until we found out that they were slave traders.

They sold us at market one day that week. Since then we have been bought and sold many times over. Every time we tried to escape, our owners would drag us back and beat us as an example to the other slaves.

Drea was far more delicate than me, and she would come very close to dying after a beating.

It was the...the worst." He stopped there, his midnight hair falling, covering his eyes.

Sakura walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her through vaguely fogged eyes.

"What about your family? Have you seen them since then?" she inquired.

Sasuke shook his head blindly, his eyes closing . "Just a few weeks ago Drea and I had escaped, and were running from the slaveowner and his group of men.

We ran to our old house, expecting to see our parents waiting for us.

The house seemed empty. We ran through the rooms, calling for them. When we came to the bedroom, we found them...

They were just lying there, like they would wake up any minute. But-" Sasuke pressed his fists to his eyes, trying to stop any tears from overflowing.

Sakura guided him to an old bench and sat down next to him. She rubbed his shoulders until his breathing calmed down.

"Thanks," Saskue grunted, back to his old unemotional self. They just sat together on the bench, without saying anything. Both were looking at the gorgeous stars.

Sakura jumped as Sasuke spoke again. "The worst part...the worst part was that Narci, our little sister, was gone. She was only nine, Sakur- Princess."

"No, Sakura," she corrected him mildly. Then she sighed heavily. "Do you have any idea where she could be now?"

Sasuke shook his head. He stood up, then turned and offered Sakura his hand.

She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. They walked back in her room.

Kiba and Andrea looked up from a new round of poker. Kiba grinned broadly.

Sakura looked down, puzzled. Then she blushed.

She and Sasuke were still holding hands.

* * *

Kiba groaned, tossing and turning in his sleep. His forehead was slick with sweat. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the terrible dreams he was subject to.

For the past several weeks, ever since the ball, he had been plagued with agonizing nightmares. Every night he watched his friends and family suffer, unable to do anything about it.

He jerked up in bed, panting heavily. He gripped his hair tightly and waited for the room to stop spinning. Suddenly he frowned in puzzlement. _Why did I dream about _Andrea?

_That's...weird, _he mused._ I usually only dream about people who are really important to me_- he jolted as an electric shock ripped through his body.

"No, no, no, no!" he whispered frantically to himself. _I can't like Andrea, she's just a friend, that's all_, he tried to reassure himself.

Galvanized, he jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and rushed out of his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura wandered the corridors of the castle, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Her father had grown much stricter, completely forbidding her to leave the castle grounds and not even wanting her to go outside without someone watching her.

The eager servant Dwayne ran up to the young princess. "Princess, princess!" he said excitedly.

"Your father, the king, asked _me _to bring you to him!! You should hurry up and go, Princess. He might be worried or something. He could be having a heart attack, right now, because you aren't there yet. He could-"

"Okay Dwayne, thank you very much. I'll go to him now." she smiled at him, and he ran off, his face flushed and happy.

She changed her direction and walked briskly towards her father's chambers. She knocked lightly on his door. An ANBU guard opened the door for her, then bowed as she walked pass.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked her father cheerfully.

He looked up from where he was sitting at his ornate mahogany desk. "Ahh, yes dear. I have to tell you something. It is very important."

"Go ahead father" she prompted.

"Well my dear, I was recently approached by the young Prince Jake. He wants to marry you."

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

Okay, I have got a question. Should I include the other Naruto characters (Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino)? If I did they wouldn't have major roles, but I want people's opinion. And I also want you to tell me how this chapter went. Thanks!

Supah out!!


End file.
